The Miraculous Theater
by Fundant
Summary: What will happen when their entire class finds out who they are after watching their show created by someone miraculous? Forgive and Forget or EPIC disaster.
1. In there

Marinette woke up in a very peculiar area. She was sure this wasn't the place she fell asleep on. In fact she was certain. When she slowly regained her conciseness she saw most of her whole class sleeping on the floor. And for those who weren't they were just as confused as she was. She checked to see if Tikki had been in her pocket. And luckily, she was. She seemed just as surprised as everyone who now lay there awake, some still hazy, but awake. "This sure is some fancy theater" Marinette said to Tikki.

Adrian woke up before everyone because he had his trouble when it came to sleeping and last nights akuma left him pretty paranoid even though it was caught. The All Seeing Man already sounded spooky, but once you saw him, who wouldn't be paranoid. As Adrian looked around he could eventually see all his classmates slowly coming around. He looked around for Plagg and found him in the food bars chowing down on some Camembert. 'Classic', he thought. He was pretty sure they were at a movie theater, but this one seemed more fancier than the ones that he's been to, especially since his dad was one of the most richest person in all of Paris.

Once everyone officially woke up the decided that they would stick together because the theater was as big as a stadium, even Chloe. After about a hour they found their way towards the screen hall. On the screen the was a message stating the following:

 _Welcome to this miraculous place_

 _where you all will find out which two students from your class_

 _are the Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 _I hope you are prepared for what is about to come._

 _This will be a wild ride._

 _In the end you will all find out more than just your super hero saviors' identities_

 _but you will also discover more bewildering secrets._

 _For me to begin_

 _you all must be seated in the order your chairs declare_

 _no one is allowed to sit anywhere else_

 _for if you do_

 _let us just say that things will certainly_

 _be entertaining to without further notification please find your seats_

 _I will give you 5 minutes_

 _anyone who is not seated_

 _will get a special surprise_

 _your 5 minutes begins in_

 _...3..._

 _...2..._

 _...1..._

 _..._

Everyone quickly ran to their seats. The order went like this:

 **ROW 1:** _Nino , Alya , Marinette , Adrian_

 **ROW 2:** _Julika , Rose , Nathanial , Max , Lila_

 **ROW 3:** _Ivan , Kim , Maylene , Alix , Sabrina , Chloe_

Everyone was pretty happy with the persons choice in seats because it wasn't too cringe worthy. Well every one except for Marinette who was stuttering like crazy, Alix, and Lila because they were the closest to listening to Sabrina and Chloe's crud. But Lila was sitting close to Adrian, so she didn't mind.

 _Good job._

 _Now that you are seated_

 _we can begin._

 _And I will save the Birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 _as the ending to this wonderful experience._

 _We will start in_

 _...3..._

 _...2..._

 _...1..._

 _..._


	2. The Bubbler Part 1

_...3..._

 _...2..._

 _...1..._

 _..._

 _Scene: Marinette's Room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone._

* * *

"OH NONONONONONONONONONONO", Marinette knew the end was near. Everyone would know that she was Ladybug and that Adrian would make fun of her forever.

 **Marinette:** _(wakes up)_ Huh? Happy birthday- ow! _(She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)_ Happy birthday! _(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_

Marinette felt like dying. She curled up in a ball. Good thing no one noticed Tikki.

"Sorry girl, just don't forget to breath", her best friend Alya said.

Nino smiled at Marinette, he felt bad for her knowing how it felt to have a crush on someone, but he knew this will be when he turns into the Bubbler.

"HE'S MINE", Lila and Chloe had said at the same time. They then turned around and looked at each other in disgust.

Adrian just looked at Marinette in awe, he kind of sorta had a little crush on her, but his Lady will always be first. Then he looked up and gave them a silent but deadly stare, causing them to shut up.

"Aww", the rest of the class had said except Nathanial.

* * *

 _Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._

* * *

 **Plagg:** Happy birthday, Adrien! _(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_  
 **Adrian:** _(disgusted)_ Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! _(Plugs his nose)_  
 **Plagg:** Huh? _(Eats the cheese)_ Mmm.

"Wait, hold up, what is that?", Alya said in her reporter voice.

"UHHHHHH...", Adrian froze.

Marinette knew what that was she had seen something like it, she even got something like that , it was a kwami. It was Chat's kwami. Inside Mari screamed, but outside she looked at Cha-Adrian. She kissed him, and he flirted with her. Same hair, same eyes , same voice , how had she been so blind.

"Wait, so you are Chat Noir.", Alya said figuring it out.

"Uh, surprise.", he said flustered.

Everyone in the room gasped. They were speechless.

* * *

 _Scene: Dupain-Chang House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something._

* * *

 **Sabine:** Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.  
 **Marinate:** Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.  
 **Sabine:** Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-  
 **Marinette:** _(makes a nervous face)_ Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. _(She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_  
 **Sabine:** Have a nice day, sweetie!  
 **Marinette:** _(as she closes the door)_ Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!  
 **Sabine:** _(surprised face)_ Hm? _(shrugs)_ Hm. _(drinks)_

"Well she defiantly knows what she is doing.", Chloe said.

"Shut up!", Alya said.

"Thanks", Mari said.

* * *

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad._

* * *

 **Nathalie:** _(walks in)_ Your schedule, Adrien. _(hands Adrien a tablet)_  
 **Adrien:** _(takes it)_ Thanks, Nathalie. _(Nathalie starts to leave)_ Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? _(his face lights up)_  
 **Nathalie:** Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.  
 **Adrien:** _(he turns sad again and speaks softly)_ 'Course not.  
 **Nathalie:** Happy birthday, Adrien. _(she leaves )_

"Happy birthday", Rose said.

"Sorry about you're old man dude", Nino said.

"'s ok."

* * *

 _Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloe and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._

* * *

 **Nino:** _(as he blows bubbles)_ Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
 **Adrien:** No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.

"That is so sad."

 **Nino:** _(wraps one arm around Adrien)_ It's your b-day, dude! Insist!

"You guys must be great friends"

"Ya, we are"

 **Alya:** _[encouraging Marinette]_ You can do it, you can do it!  
 **Marinette:** I can do it, I can do it!

"The encourager, my best friend."

 **Nino:** You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.  
 **Adrien:** Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.

"I was right."

 **Marinette:** _(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!_

"Yes you can Mari, go for it.", Rose

 **Alya:** _(facepalms)_ Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. _(she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)_  
 **Marinette:** Ah! _(Stops right in front of Adrien)_ Um, he- Hey! _(seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)_  
 **Adrien:** _(surprised)_ Hey.

He smiles at Mari while she turns scarlet.

 **Chloé:** _(as she looks at what's happening outside)_ Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!  
 **Sabrina:** _(checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)_  
 **Chloé:** _(facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)_

"Classic Chloe."

 **Marinette:** _(nervously)_ I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...  
 **Chloé:** _(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet)_ Happy birthday, Adrien! _(Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!_

"Are you that light?"

 **Adrien:** _(surprised)_ Yeah, thanks Chloe.  
 **Marinette:** _(on the ground, to herself) Dummy._  
 _(Alya facepalms again.)_

"Don't give up, Mari!", Rose.

 **Chloé:** _[to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?_  
 **Adrien:** Uh, no.  
 **Chloé:** _(annoyed)_ What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. _(wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)_ I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. _(gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)_

"Lier"

"Disgusting"

" Shut up"

 **Nino:** _(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_  
 **Alya:** _[to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!_

"Really"

 **Marinette:** _(sounding defeated)_ Mmm. _(Alya looks frustrated.)_  
 **Sabrina:** _[to Chloé]_ What did you get him?  
 **Chloé:** _(mad)_ I didn't, _you_ did. _(pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!_  
 **Sabrina:** _(cowardly) Mhm. (nods)_

"Henchman"

 **Chloé:** _(furiously)_ Ugh! _(leaves)_  
 _(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)_  
 **Alya:** C'mon, you can do it.  
 **Marinette:** _(looking determined)_ Hm!  
 **Adrien:** _(a limousine pulls up) (to Nino)_ Gotta go. Photoshoot. _(He gets into the limo and leaves.)_

"Oh no you are too late", Rose.

Chloe laughs

"SHUT UP CHLOE!", everyone in the room said.

 **Marinette:** _(to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?_  
 **Alya:** Uh, say what you mean?  
 **Marinette:** Exactly.  
 **Nino:** _(to himself)_ Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.

 **Well, that is part 1. I would love to say thanks to all of my followers and all of you who liked this. I will try to publish part 2 by Sunday, but I'm making no promises , it being Christmas and all. And please tell me who I should ship in the theater in the comments, other than the 4 we are all familiar with.**

 _ **As always - Fundant**_


	3. The Bubbler Part 2

_Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open._

* * *

 **Marinette:** This mailbox won't budge!  
 **Alya:** Ring the doorbell. _(points to the doorbell)_  
 **Marinette:** Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-  
 _(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)_

"Wow that is _sooo_ like you Marinette, I'm surprised you haven't been to the hospital for your awkwardness", Chloe.

"You know what Chloe, I don't care about your stupid crud anymore, we don't care about your stupid crud anymore, so SHUT IT and you better keep it that way!", Mari had said, correction yelled

To her surprise everyone stopped to congratulate her, even Lila. And Adrian looked star struck.

"Hmp", Chloe said, but not in her usual egomaniastic way, she too as surprised at the level of confidence Marinette had gained. Sure she would stand up to Chloe, but not in that way.

 **Voice:** Yes?  
 **Marinette:** Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- _(she shows her the gift)_ Heh, did I already say that? Umm, _(looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)_

"Wait, that gift wrap looks familiar.", Adrian.

"Uhh, it's a wrapper, everyone has seen one of those before, maybe you have too-I mean see before color-I mean you know...", Mari said. 'Wait why am I still stuttering he's Chat...', she thought.

Adrian just nodded and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

 **Voice:** Put it in the box. _(mailbox opens)_  
 **Marinette:** Uh. _(puts the gift in the mailbox)_ Thank you! _(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!_

"Likes what?", Adrian

"You'll see...soon", Mari.

 **Alya:** You signed the note, right? _(Marinette makes a surprised face.)_ Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
 **Marinette:** _(groans)_

The class laughs.

* * *

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._

* * *

 **Gabriel:** _[from intercom]_ Who was that, Nathalie?  
 **Nathalie:** A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
 **Gabriel:** Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
 **Nathalie:** _(surprised)_ Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
 **Gabriel:** _(angrily)_ Of course I did!

"Dude needs to take a chill pill.", Nino.

 **Nathalie:** Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.  
 **Gabriel:** Good. _(disconnects)_  
 **Nathalie:** _(covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?_

Adrian processed what had just happened and his face turns into despair. Mari sees this and smiles at him while holding his hand. He then turns as red as Ladybug's suit. 'Wait, why am I blushing.', he thought.

 **Nino:** _(from the camera outside)_ Uh, hi.

* * *

 _Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._

* * *

 **Nathalie:** He'll be here in a minute **.**  
 **Gabriel:** _(as he enters)_ Adrien's not home yet.  
 **Nino:** Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.  
 **Gabriel: Me?**  
 **Nino:** Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.  
 **Gabriel:** No. _(raises his palm)_ That's final.

"Downer much?"

 **Nino:** That's messed up. _(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-_

"How do you even have time to go to school and more importantly save us?"

"You have to be meowly sneaky and lucky for you I'm purrfect at it.", he winks causing everyone to groan.

 **Adrien:** Nino? You're here.  
 **Nino:** _[to Adrien]_ Anything for my best bud. _(to Mr. Agreste)_ Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please. _(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)_  
 **Adrien:** Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.  
 **Gabriel:** Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!  
 **Adrien:** Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. _(Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)_  
 **Nathalie:** _(steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves)_ Goodbye. _(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)_  
 **Adrien:** Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. _(Nino looks angry)_  
 **Nino:** It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. _(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)_  
 **Adrien:** Thanks anyway, Nino.

"You are a great friend for doing something that cool even though the answer was very obvious.", Adrian.

"No prob. dude", Nino.

* * *

 _Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._

* * *

 **Kid:** But, Daddy, please! _(a father takes his son by the hand)_  
 **Kid's Father:** No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. _(Kid complains)_  
 **Nino:** _(angrily)_ Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.

"But they keep us safe and love us.", Rose.

* * *

 _Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. His window screen opens._

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! _(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. _(Akuma flies out into Paris)_

"Woah, woah, whoa, who is that?", Alya said holding her phone up to the screen and probably recording everything."

"That is Hawk Moth, he gives all of the akumatized villains their powers and he is who the man who clawses meow and milady to fight all our friends."

Another series of groans are heard through the theater.

* * *

 _Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles._

* * *

 _(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_  
 **Hawk Moth:** _(speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir._  
 **Nino:** Yes, Hawk Moth. _(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_  
 _(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)_  
 **Bubbler:** No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! _(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_  
 _(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)_

'So that's what happens when they get akumatized', Adrian and Mari thought at the same time.

 **Woman:** Help!  
 **Man:** Look out!  
 **Children:** _(crying)_  
 **Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ Perfect.

* * *

 _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._

* * *

 **Marinette:** _(to herself)_ Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. _(Her mom opens the window.)_  
 **Sabine: What's that you said?**  
 **Marinette:** _(looks surprised)_ Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
 _(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)_  
 **Marinette:** Mom! MOM! _(sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!_

'Oh no here it comes', Mari cringed.

 **Tikki:** Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.  
 **Marinette:** I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.

"Wait a second", Alya.

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**  
 **Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_

"WHAT?!", Chloe, Lila, And Alya said at the same time with Chloe being the loudest of all of them.

"I WAS YOU'RE BIGGEST FAN, I WAS MARINETTES BIGGEST FAN !", Chloe looked pale and then sat down saying nothing.

"I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND MARI, BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE THAT SELF ABSORBED WANNA BE LADYBUG!",Lila sat down and started to cry.

Alya ," This is not over."

"Milady?"

 **Hi guys! I would like to stop this chapter here because the tension starts now and the next chapter will be dedicated to everyone's reaction to them both being heroes but mostly to Marinette.**

 **There will be a total of 5 parts for The Bubbler including part 1 and this part. Sorry for making it that long but it is Christmas time and I have to do a lot to get ready for it. The other episodes that they will watch will not have this many parts.**

 **Also I would like to say thanks to Loveheart4life for giving me the idea to make them watch the Christmas episode. I will be posting the chapter on December 26th because France is 24 hours head of us in time. So I may have to postpone The Bubbler, but I will try to update the rest of the chapters by December 26th. Also if you haven't watched the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas special the English subtitled version is on YouTube and the English dubbed version is on Netflix. I also found this out by Loveheart4life. So thanks.**

 **As always,**

 **Fundant**


	4. Reaction Time!

"This is not over", Alya

"Milady"

...

Now the screen read:

 _Ok you know what_

 _I am just tired of your comments._

 _All of your comments!_

 _I will give you all you're 30 minutes now!_

 _So talk trough it and shut up!_

 _I am tired of pausing the screen!_

 _After your break is over_

 _you have to go back to your seats_

 _so I suggest that you get your food_

 _and TALK IT THROUGH!_

 _After the break_

 _you will be able to comment_

 _but SHORT ONES!_

 _Your break starts in_

 _...3..._

 _...2..._

 _...1..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Adrian's brain was** ** _exploding_**

 _I love Ladybug more than anything in the world..._

 _I have a small crush on Marinette..._

 _Marinette is Ladybug..._

 _Ladybug is clever, confident, and brave..._

 _Marinette is shy, sweet, and bubbly..._

 _They are both beautiful, stubborn, and caring..._

 _I love them both..._

 _But how does Marinette feel about me?_

 _..._

Marinette was **_flabbergasted_**

 _Adrian is CHAT NOIR?_

 _How is this POSSIBLE?_

 _I know I have a mixed feeling for Chat, but I LOVE Adrian!_

 _Adrian flirted with ME!_

 _Adrian made quirky puns!_

 _Adrian is WILD ESTATIC CHAT NOIR!_

 _But, how does Adrian feel about me?_

 _..._

Marinette, how could you?

You are Ladybug, but you never told me!

 _Alya I can explain._

No you can't!

 **Look Alya listen, Marinette didn't tell you because she was trying to protect you! If Hawk Moth ever found out that someone knows mine or Ladybug's identity he will use it against us! He will take advantage of everyone who knows anything about us! So you ALL should stop blundering Marinette and trust her!**

 ** _BUT_**

 **No buts. Are you all forgetting that she is Ladybug? That without her there wouldn't be a Paris? She risks her life to help you all, to guarantee that you can sleep in peace knowing that your city is protected, that you are protected. So if you don't see that in her than that is your own problem!**

Marinette turned even redder than her suit and than she did the impossible, she leant in and _kissed_ Adrian on the lips

Every one gasped.

Now it was Adrian's turn to blush.

You are right sorry Mari. Can we still be best friends?

 _Of course!_

 _Thanks Chaton._

 **You're welcome Milady.** He said with a bow.

 _ **Sorry Marinette**_ , everyone but Chloe and Lila had said.

Well this is an outrage. I can't believe that _you_ are Ladybug. It should have been me!

No me!

 _ **SHUT UP**_

...

They still had 10 minutes left so everyone decided to go to the food court to get some food to eat.

Marinette and Adrian went together and kissed again.

When they searched for their Kwamis wandering why they hadn't come out sooner they discovered that they weren't there.

With 5 minutes left everyone went back to their seats except for the duo who went looking for their Kwamis .

When they finally found them, they discovered that the Kwamis were in a room that looked a lot like an indoor park. They were talking so Mari and Adrian decided to leave them alone for now and quickly went back to the film room and sat down just in time.

...

The screen now read:

Good you are all back

so I don't have to punish someone

for now

...

Instead of continuing with the story

I would like to show you all a different story.

Remember last Christmas.

...

Oh and you are not allowed to speak

during the songs.

And if you do

you know the drill.

So good luck.

The story will begin in

...3...

...2...

...1...

...

 **So that is all for now. I am far too busy to finish writing The Bubbler all in one day along with this, but after Christmas I will pick up where I left off. And I wont even be home for Christmas to publish the Christmas episode, so I'll do it on the day after. Before I go I would like to thank all my dear readers, followers, to those who have favorited either me or my story, and commenters. Merry Christmas!**

 **As Always,**

 **Fundant**


	5. Miraculous: The Christmas Special

**Warning: This chapter contains not just spoilers, but the transcript of the whole Christmas special. So if you haven't watched it the English subtitled version is on YouTube and the English dubbed version is on Netflix. They are both on Kiss Cartoon. I don't know about any other country that the special has been aired for except France which has been aired already on its Disney Channel. So if you haven't watched It I suggest that you do beforehand.**

 _Scene:_ _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ _. Marinette, Alya and Manon enters the Bakery._

* * *

 **Tom** ** & ****Sabine** **:** _Merry Christmas to all!_  
 **Marinette** **:** _Mom and Dad I'll help you in the bakery. To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see. (Marinette passes the log to Alya but it falls. Alya catches it.) Merry Christmas Alya and your family!_  
 **Alya** **:** _Thanks my BFF, the same to you three!_  
 _(Alix and her father arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)_  
 **Marinette:** _Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you!_  
 **Mr. Kubdel** **:** _Tom, Sabine, Marinette Happy Holidays too._  
 _(Rose and Juleka arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)_  
 **Marinette:** _Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet!_  
 **Rose** **:** _Merry Christmas to you!_  
 **Juleka** **:** _Merry Christmas Marinette._  
 _(Najda arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.)_  
 **Marinette:** _Manon, Merry Christmas, and Nadja! (Nino arrives. Marinette passes the log.) Merry Christmas, Nino (Sabrina arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.) and Sabrina! Merry Christmas, Chl- (Chloé and her father arrives. Marinette stops singing.)_  
 **Chloé** **:** Do you want a photo?  
 **Sabine:** Marinette, it's Christmas!  
 _(Marinette sings as she gives Chloé the log.)_  
 **Marinette:** _Merry Christmas, Chloé._  
 **Chloé:** Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you.  
 _(Marinette sings even louder)_  
 **Marinette:** _Merry Christmas Chloé!_  
 **André** **:** Chloé, it's Christmas.  
 _(Chloé sings towards Marinette.)_  
 **Chloé:** _Merry Christmas Marinette!_ But I hate your guts, don't you forget!  
 **Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André:** _Merry Christmas to all!_  
 _((Chloé and her father leaves. Tom and Sabine kisses Marinette. Adrien's bodyguard arrives.)_  
 **Marinette:** Adrien's bodyguard. The present! I'll be right back! _(runs off to her room.)_

"Wow Chloe wasn't that a bit too much?", Alix.

"hmp", Chloe.

"Come on Alix leave her alone, she doesn't even know what too much means.", Kim.

Chloe started whimpering.

"Ya, she is _daddy's_ daughter after all.", Ivan.

They both start laughing and then Chloe begins to cry.

"Guys, seriously, that's enough, she may be the way she is, but she is still human, and we should give her _some_ respect.", Mari said.

Chloe stopped crying and gave Mari a heartfelt smile and Mari returned it, while Ivan and Kim said sorry and gave her a half hearted smile along with the rest of the class.

"Sorry Marinette.", Chloe said much to Mari's surprise.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Marinette's room_ _. Marinette searching for her present._

* * *

 **Marinette:** I don't believe this! Where's the gift? Where did i put it? I'm so lame!

"No you're not!", Rose

 _(Tikki flies out and pulls the present.)_  
 **Tikki** **:** It's right here, Marinette. See?  
 **Marinette:** _(takes the present)_ Ah! Thanks, Tikki.

"Is Tikki your kwami?", Alya.

"Ya, she is really awesome! She always has good advice to give when I'm in one of my many situations and she Is a great listener when It comes to my problems. She is also very smart, _but_ she can be a bit bossy and primitive sometimes, but I still love her. She's kind of like a big sister.", Mari.

"You're lucky purrincess. My kwami is really grumpy and thinks that he knows it all, but when push comes to shove he's actually fun and cares about meow. He's Kind of like a younger brother to me, but I still care for him.", Adrian.

"Speaking of which, where are they?", Nino.

"Oh, they are just catching up with each other we'll fetch them when we get another break or they'll come back, but you will see them sooner or later.", Mari.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ _. Sabine waves goodbye to Adrien's bodyguard._

* * *

 **Marinette:** Huh? _(leaves the bakery.)_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Park_ _. Marinette calls out for Adrien's bodyguard._

* * *

 **Marinette:** Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is.. this is for Adrien.  
 _(Adrien's bodyguard takes the gift.)_  
 **Marinette:** Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is.. I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from.. um, ah.. me, of course.. ah _(laughs. Marinette waves goodbye and the bodyguard leaves.)_ I hope Adrien has a good Christmas. _(looks the skies and an image of Adrien appears.)_

"Do you dream of meow purrincess?", Adrian.

"Shut up, chaton and no, I don't.", Mari said blushing.

"Ya, she does.", Alya.

"Alyaaaaa!", Mari.

Adrian blushes now too and everyone ohhs.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _. Adrien and Nathalie are decorating the Christmas tree._

* * *

 **Adrien** **:** Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations?  
 _(Adrien's bodyguard enters the house.)_  
 **Adrien:** He should be down here already. Did you call him?  
 **Nathalie** **:** Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes.  
 _(Adrien looks disappointed.)_  
 **Adrien:** What's the point? He's not coming. _(Adrien walks and his bodyguard gives him Marinette's present.)_ Thank you. _(Adrien walks up to his room.)_ Merry Christmas both of you.

"Awwwwww, that is so sad. It's supposed to be Christmas!", Rose and Mayline said together.

"Ya welcome to my world.", Adrian says gloomily.

Mari decides to kiss him in the cheeks and that totally cheers him up.

All the girls except for the 2 swoon.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Gabriel's atelier_ _. Gabriel is looking at a picture of his wife._

* * *

 _(Nathalie knocks the door.)_  
 **Gabriel** **:** Yes?  
 _(Nathalie enters the room.)_  
 **Nathalie:** I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir...  
 **Gabriel:** I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time.  
 **Nathalie:** Of course. _(leaves the room)_

"See Adrian, he does care.", Mari.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Adrien's room_ _. Adrien is seen complaining about his father._

* * *

 **Adrien:** He's still only thinking of himself! I just want this terrible day to be over and done with! I hate Christmas! Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. Cat Noir runs off from the window.)_

"No Adrian DON'T!", everyone yells.

* * *

 _Scene: The street of_ _Paris_ _. Cat Noir is running._

* * *

 **Cat Noir** **:** _It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! But I'm all alone tonight. (Marinette and her parents are seen having a Christmas dinner.) Families are together, with their gifts by their side. Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. (Chloé and her father are seen having a Christmas dinner.) There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me. I'm alone like a cat in the night! I'm a sad lonely kitty! won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight! Cat Noir is alone tonight!_

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Hôtel de Ville_ _. Cat Noir is seen singing._

* * *

 **Cat Noir:** _No cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found and I'm just a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night! I'm the vengeful cat of the night! Ca-ta-cly-sm! (He uses his power against the Christmas tree but a vision of his mother appears.) I can't do it! I can't do it! (He uses his power against a Gabriel advertisement and it collapes.) I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain. All that anger was all in vain. I need to go back home to try and find a way. Tomorrow will be a brand new day. Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out. (Cat Noir detransforms.)_  
 **Adrien:** Plagg? Plagg!?  
 **Plagg** **:** _I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation. But I can't Adrien, don't you see? I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest, I'm weak and I'm running out empty._  
 **Adrien:** Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait, I'll help you! _(Adrien searches for Camembert and finds Marinette's present. He unwraps it and puts Plagg on it. He notices a letter signed by Marinette and reads it.) "Merry Christmas". Signed Marinette. She's so awesome! We're going to fix you right up, Plagg! (puts the letter back to his shirt. bell rings) Do you hear that? It's Christmas! (he stands up and the letter falls.)_ Merry Christmas, Plagg.

You think I'm awesome?!", Mari.

Of course, I always thought that!", Adrian said causing Mari to turn scarlet.

All the girls except for the 2 awed again.

 **Plagg:** Merry Christmas, Adrien.

* * *

 _Scene: Outside_ _Adrien's room_ _. Gabriel walks up the stairs, carrying a present. He walks into Adrien's room smiling._

* * *

 **Gabriel:** Adrien. Adrien? _(notices open window) Adrien! (Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur walk in.)_ Go and find him immediately! Immediately!  
 **Nathalie:** Hello? Yes, Merry Christmas.  
 **Nino** **:** No Ma'am, he's not at my house.  
 **Alya:** Adrien? Isn't he at home?  
 **Kim** **:** He's been kidnapped? No joke.

"Jumping to conclusions much, _KIM!", Alix._

Kim grinned and blushed, he always liked Alix, but was too chicken to admit to his feelings.

 **Roger** **:** Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find you friend wherever he is.  
 **Sabine:** Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation.  
 **Tom:** Let's take a look around the neighborhood, just in case. The presents can wait. You wanna come, Marinette?  
 **Marinette:** I'm not feeling so great, I'll just wait here at home and if I hear anything, I'll call you right away. 'kay? Quick, we've gotta find Adrien.

"Duties first, huh girl?", Alya.

"You know it.", Mari.

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Marinette:** Tikki, spots on!

 _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_

* * *

 _Scene: Streets of_ _Paris_ _. Adrien walks in the cold. He talks to Plagg._

* * *

 **Adrien:** Don't worry, Plagg, I'll find you something to eat. I can't promise it'll be Camembert.  
 **Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone.**  
 **Girl:** These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake!  
 **Santa:** Hey! Easy on the beard.  
 **Boy:** Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus.

"Ok that is just plain wrong!", Alix.

 **Adrien:** Hey! What's wrong with you? Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?  
 **Man:** The young man's absolutely right kids, say sorry right now.  
 **Kids:** Sorry, Santa Claus.  
 **Santa:** It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway.

"If I was in his place I would have flipped.", Nino.

 **Man:** Same to you.  
 **Adrien:** I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?  
 **Santa: Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But, what are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left.**  
 **Adrien:** Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better then that.  
 **Plagg: Ahem!**  
 **Adrien:** Except maybe a slice of Camembert?

"Told ya!", Adrian.

 **Santa:** Oh you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each it's own. So you're not lost then, I hope.  
 **Adrien:** It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father…  
 **Santa:** Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. But you dad must be wondering where you are, you know. He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?

"Woah, psychic, creepy much?", Chloe.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, you're right.  
 **Santa:** Atta boy, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh.  
 **Adrien:** C'mon, Plagg. Alright, but you put this on.  
 **Santa:** Hmm?  
 **Adrien:** The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it.

"I would.", Mari.

 **Santa:** A present, for me?  
 **Adrien:** Everyone deserves a Christmas present.  
 **Santa:** Thanks a lot, son.

The girls then turned Insane and awed even the 2 (Chloe and Lila )

* * *

 _Scene: Outside_ _Hôtel de Ville_ _Ladybug_ _swings by and sees the damage caused by Cat Noir's Cataclysm._

* * *

 **Ladybug** **:** _(singing)_ _There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring, Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue, it's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in, he must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, is that some supervillain is after Adrien. It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love. Now with all of my might, I'll save you tonight, you're the boy that I secretly love. If you'll never know it's true, I'll be there for you, you're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do if you knew what's true, that's why I so secretly love you._

"Not so secret anymore huh, _LADYBUG!", Lila._

"Well I for one am glad it's not.", Adrian said and kissed Mari on her cheeks causing them both to turn deeper then Ladybug's outfit.

Another swarm of the crazies from the girls except for the 2.

 **Ladybug:** Who could possibly been akumatised on Christmas Eve? Footsteps.

* * *

 _Scene: Streets of_ _Paris_ _. Santa Claus is taking Adrien home on his sleigh._

* * *

 **Adrien:** How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?  
 **Santa:** Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!  
 **Adrien:** All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home.  
 **Santa:** All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time.  
 **Adrien:** Thank you!

"You sounded pretty desperate.", Kim

"KIM!", Alix said shutting him up.

Marinette giggled.

* * *

 _Scene: Outside the_ _Agreste mansion_ _. Adrien rings the doorbell while Santa is behind him, Gabriel answers._

* * *

 **Gabriel:** Adrien, is that you? Who are you?  
 **Santa:** Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus!  
 **Gabriel: Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you.**  
 **Adrien:** No, you're wrong father!  
 **Ladybug:** No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control.  
 **Adrien:** What?  
 **Santa:** You're all totally crazy!

"Is he out of town or something?", Alya said.

 **Adrien:** What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!  
 **Ladybug:** I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me.  
 **Santa:** C'mon! _(runs away on his sleigh)_  
 **Ladybug:** You're safe now. Go on home.  
 **Adrien:** No wait! Plagg!  
 **Nathalie:** Adrien.

"She seriously didn't hear you?", Ivan.

* * *

 _Scene: Streets of_ _Paris_ _. Santa Claus runs away from Ladybug, but she catches up to him._

* * *

 **Santa:** C'mon ponies, giddy up! _(Ladybug wraps Santa with her yoyo and takes him out of his sleigh, headfirst into the snow)_ Hey! Are you out of your mind?  
 **Santa:** This hurts really bad!

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Hawk Moth's lair_ _. Hawk Moth's window opens._

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused. But the spirit of Christmas is broken! _(he turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _._

* * *

 **Natalie:** Where are you going, Adrien?  
 **Adrien:** To my room, of course, since my father isn't celebrating Christmas.  
 **Nathalie:** Of course he is Adrien. Your father came to see earlier, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him. Just making sure you'll stay in your room this time.  
 **Adrien:** Yeah, okay.

Everyone became sad and curious for what usually happened in the house.

* * *

 _Scene: Streets of_ _Paris_ _. Ladybug realizes Santa Claus is not akumatized._

* * *

 **Ladybug: You… So you're not a supervillain?**  
 **Santa:** Of course I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady.

"Ya he's totally out of town.", Alya.

 **Ladybug:** I'm so sorry, um, let me help-  
 **Santa:** No thank you! I think you've helped me enough. _(he walks away and Ladybug swings away)_  
 **Santa:** Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore. _(an akuma infects his hat)_  
 **Hawk Moth: Well, I believe in you. Santa Claus, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

"Ya right!", everyone said.

 **Santa:** I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth!  
 **Santa Claws** **:** Ladybug! _(singing) You think you can get away with making fun of me? You think you can get away with accusing me? I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. (he throws her a present full of bats and flies away on his sleigh)_

Everyone cringed.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _. Adrien plays video games, while being watched by his chauffeur._

* * *

 **Adrien:** Santa Claus?  
 **Santa Claws:** Not exactly! _(singing) I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. (throws them a present full of spiders and his chauffeur runs away) I'll do you no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt!_  
You gave me a present, and that I won't forget. In fact, I will avenge you! I'll avenge us too.

"So one of the strongest dudes that I've ever met is afraid of spiders?!That's just...wow.", Nino.

 **Adrien:** No, wait!  
 **Santa Claws:** This will be the Christmas of revenge!  
 **Adrien:** Plagg, claws out!

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Le Grand Paris_ _hotel. André and Chloé are going to have Christmas dinner._

* * *

 **André: Santa Claus has come this year, my sweet Chloé!**  
 **Chloé:** Aaah!  
 **Santa Claws:** Horrible Christmas, everyone! _(singing) I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel_  
 **Chloé:** Hey! My presents!

Everyone whooped and hollered at how awesome this villain was and at how much Chloe deserved it. Everyone but, Mari, Adrian, and Chloe herself.

 **Santa Claws:** _(singing) with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. (Santa Claws flies away on his sleigh) Horrible Christmas, everyone!_  
 **Ladybug: It's just the two of us, Santa Claws!**  
 **Cat Noir:** The three of us, m'Lady.  
 **Ladybug:** Cat Noir? Where were you? What happened to Adrien?  
 **Cat Noir:** It's a-, long story… Cats have their little secrets too, y'know? _(they get on Santa Claw's sleigh)_ Who's going to deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?

"How did I not see it then?", Mari murmured.

Adrian heard this and said, "I know how to cover up my claws very well Milady."

All you could here were groans.

 **Santa Claws:** There are no more presents, no more spirit of Christmas! You should've been good. _(He throws Cat Noir a present which throws him off of the flying sleigh)_  
 **Cat Noir:** _(while falling)_ I've been good all year round!  
 **Ladybug:** Not enough, apparently. _(She dives down to save him)_ Hang on! _(she ties her yoyo to Santa Claw's sleigh)_  
 **Santa Claws:** How 'bout a nice sleigh ride, my little, wretched elves! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hold on!  
Here we go!  
 **Cat Noir:** Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these things?  
 **Santa Claws:** It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!  
 **Ladybug:** I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You deal with Santa Claws! _(Cat Noir fight with Santa Claws. Ladybug gets on one of the reindeers)_ Woah, slow down! _(Santa Claws falls off the sleigh, but Cat Noir catches him)_  
 **Santa Claws:** Thank you. _(He throws Cat Noir off the sleigh)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Woah, Ladybug!  
 **Ladybug:** Not again! _(She dives down to save him and swings them into Alya's house)_

"Hey, I remember this you then said...", Alya.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Césaire house_ _. Ladybug and Cat Noir swing in and fall on top of each other._

* * *

 **Alya:** Ladybug? Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop! Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog?  
 **Ladybug:** Uh, it's not at all what it looks like. _(Santa Claws flies by and Cat Noir is about to follow him, but Ladybug stops him) No, wait. This isn't gonna work._ **Lucky Charm!** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a box)_

"Exactly!", Alya.

 **Cat Noir:** I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city.

Groans.

 **Ladybug:** I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here?  
 **Alya: In there.**  
 **Marlena: Right here.**  
 **Césaire** **twins** **:** And here!  
 **Ladybug:** My Christmas list. Go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain everything once we're there.  
 **Cat Noir:** I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, M'Lady.

Groans and swoons were heard.

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry, Christmas will be back to normal soon enough.  
 **Alya:** Go get 'em. Lady-Claus.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Paris_ _. Santa Claws flies by the Eiffel Tower and something catches his eye. He finds a present there with a drawing of him._

* * *

 **Santa Claws:** It's me.  
 **Cat Noir:** _(singing) Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas Eve, even you have a right to that too._  
 **Santa Claws:** A present? For me?  
 **Hawk Moth:** Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap!  
 **Cat Noir:** _(singing) Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night. (Santa Claws tries to take the present, but Ladybug jumps out of it)_  
 **Ladybug:** Merry Christmas! _(Ladybug ties up Santa Claws)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Cataclysm! _(Cat Noir takes Santa Claws' hat and destroys it, then hands it to Ladybug.)_ Merry Christmas, milady.  
 **Ladybug:** Thanks, kitty. No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!  
 **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** Pound it!  
 **Hawk Moth:** Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas.

"Never!", Mari and Adrian said in sync.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Agreste mansion_ _,_ _Gabriel's atelier_ _. Gabriel talks to Adrien in front of his mother's portrait._

* * *

 **Gabriel:** Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. _(the bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate)_

"Awe!", all the girls.

 **Nathalie:** I think it's for you. _(they go to the foyer and open the front door)_ I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend.  
 **Adrien:** Oh please, father. It's Christmas!  
 **Gabriel:** Of course. Come on in.  
 **Nino:** Aww, brother!  
 **Nathalie:** _(singing) Merry Christmas, Adrien._  
 **All:** Merry Christmas to all!  
 **Adrien:** _(looking at his family portrait with his mom)_ Merry Christmas, mom.

Everyone clapped.

 **...**

 **Hey guys sorry for the delay but as luck would have it our flight got delayed so I hadn't any time to publish it yesterday, but luckily I had enough time to do so today. So school will be starting it a few days and I have to start my school project so I will be posting the next chapter around mid January. So Merry late Christmas and I hope you guys have a Happy New Years! :)**

 **As Always**

 **Fundant**


	6. The Bubbler Part 3

The screen now read

 _All right_

 _lets continue on The Bubbler._

 _After we're done_

 _You get a break, alright?_

 _The Bubbler will start in_

 _...3..._

 _...2..._

 _...1..._

 _..._

Tikki and Plagg came back.

 _Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)  
_ **Bubbler:** And now, party time!  
 _(Kids cry.)_  
 _(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)_  
 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

"More like torture", Julika.

Nino sunk in his seat and apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you were akumatized and didn't know what you were doing. YOU ALL WERE AKUMATIZED SO DON'T GO BLAMING IT ON OTHERS. 'KAY?, Adrian.

"Okay", everyone said including those two, they knew the horror of being brainwashed by Hawkmoth.

"Thanks bro.", Nino

"No probs.", Adrian.

 **Ladybug:** _[to the kids]_ Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. _(to the teenager)_ You take care of them in the meantime. _(runs off)_  
 **Kids and Teen:** _(cheering)_ Yay! Go, Ladybug!

* * *

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room._

* * *

 _(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)_  
 **Adrien:** _(sarcastic)_ Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! _(He walks into the foyer and stops.)_ Nathalie? Father? _(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_

The girls awed.

 **Teenagers:** Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!

"You didn't even think of looking for Mari?", Alya.

"Ya! I guess he really doesn't care about _you_ Maritrash.", Chloe said making Mari sigh depressingly.

"Hey! I was surprised that's all, I did wonder where she was later on. But then she showed up, so I thought se was being as late as usual.", Adrian said.

Mari then smiled and hugged him turning pink.

 **Bubbler:** _(standing on top of a bubble)_ Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. _(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)_  
 **Adrien:** Nino?!  
 **Bubbler:** The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!  
 **Teenagers:** YEAH! _(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_  
 **Bubbler:** Let's get this party started! _(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_  
 **Bubbler:** Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! _(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)_ So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _(Fireworks are shot.)_  
 **Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!

"Ok, that dude's a stalker, just accept the facts!" , Nino.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

 _Scene:_ _Adrien's room_ _. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._

* * *

 **Plagg:** What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.

"Plagg!", Tikki turned even more red than she already was.

For the first time in centuries Plagg looked scared, frightened even.

 **Adrien:** But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!

"Thank you!", Tikki said and began turning normal.

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.** _(Adrien turns and looks sad.)_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! PLAAAAGG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Tikki said chasing him and than stopped while the whole class cracked up.

 **Adrien:** Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.

"ADRIAN!", Now it was Marinette, half of the class laughed at how cute they were together.

* * *

 _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._

* * *

 **Ladybug:** _[to herself]_ It's you and me, Bubbler. _(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)_  
 **Adrien:** Yeah! _(walks over to a sad-looking_ _Rose_ _)_ Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. _(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)_  
 _(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_  
 **Sabrina:** _(frightened)_ I'm requesting a slow dance.  
 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**  
 **Chloé:** Ugh. _(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)_

"WHAT!", Alya now started getting angry and Nino curled into a ball.

 **Bubbler:** OH! You know it, girl. _(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)_

Alya punched Nino in the arm really hard and he yelped.

 **Adrien:** Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?  
 **Chloé: Forget about** _them_ , let's go dance! C'mon! _(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)_  
 **Ladybug:** There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!

"Jealous, are we milady?" Adrian said smirking really wide. He looked a bit scary.

"SHUT...UP...KITTY!

Besides I saved you, didn't I?", Mari said now smirking.

"HEY!", Chloe.

 _(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?_  
 _(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_

 _"Thank you", Adrian._

 **Bubbler:** Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?  
 **Ladybug:** Yours truly. _(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)_ Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. _(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_

"Cool.", Julika.

 **Tikki: Marinette!**  
 **Marinette:** It was an emergency.  
 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy.**

Everyone nodded.

You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–  
 **Marinette:** I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. _(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast._  
 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**  
 **Marinette:** Me too! _(they hug)_  
 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**  
 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**  
 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**  
 **Marinette:** Okay.

"You're that easy to convince?", Mostly everyone said.

Marinette laughes sheepishly.

 **Tikki:** _(urgent)_ Marinette, the Bubbler.  
 **Marinette:** Okay, okay, in a sec. _(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._  
 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** _(Marinette gasps)_  
 **Marinette:** Ah, yes!  
 _(Cut back outside._ _Ivan_ _is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)_  
 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**  
 **Ivan:** None of your business.  
 **Bubbler:** Then I'm going to make it my business. _(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_

"Sorry", Nino.

"It's ok, you were akumatized.", Ivan.

Mayline then hugs Ivan for being brave. Most of the girls awed.

 _(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_  
 **Marinette:** "Love, Marinette". There. _(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)_

They awed again.

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**  
 **Marinette:** I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
 **Alya: What'd you say?**  
 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.**

"How did I not see that?", Alya.

 _(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long._  
 _(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_  
 **Adrien:** Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
 _(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)_  
 **Adrien:** Ladybug?  
 _(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)_  
 **Ladybug:** Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
 **Bubbler:** Why you gotta be like that?  
 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.** _(Adrien runs into his house.)_  
 **Bubbler:** You are not going to bust on my party! _(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_  
 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**  
 **Adrien:** Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_

Everyone ohhs and ahhs.

 _(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Looks like I made it just in time.  
 **Ladybug:** I had it under control, _(the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head),_ but thanks.

" **GIRL, YOU WERE FLIRTING! AND WITH ADRIAN FOR THAT MATTER! I NEED A SHIP NAME!",** Alya said fangirling.

 **Hawk Moth:** _[from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!_  
 _(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_  
 **Bubbler:** Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.  
 **Ladybug:** Dream on, Bubbler.  
 **Bubbler:** Total party poopers, just like adults.  
 **Ladybug:** Kids need adults.  
 **Bubbler:** False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

"True!", Everyone said.

 **Cat Noir:** _[to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!_

Everyone awed.

"Kitty, he does care about you. In his own way. And if he ever makes you feel like he doesn't you should tell him!", Mari.

Adrian smiled and kissed her on her temple. Everyone explodes with happiness. And Alya goes MADLY INSANE.

 **Bubbler:** Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? _(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)_  
 **Hawk Moth:** _[from his lair; to The Bubbler]_ What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

"Stalker!", Nathanial says after a long moment of silence.

* * *

 _Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._

* * *

 **Ladybug:** Use your Cataclysm!  
 **Cat Noir:** Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?

"True.", Kim.

 **Ladybug:** We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. _(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_

 **"GIRL!", Alya being...well...ALYA.**

 **Cat Noir:** CATACLYSM! _(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_  
 **Ladybug:** Should we see if you land on your feet this time?  
 **Cat Noir:** No, thanks!  
 **Ladybug:** Your stick, there! _(She points to the Eiffel Tower)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Got it! _(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)_  
 **Ladybug:** Hang on! _(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.  
 **Ladybug:** We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. _(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Better hurry.

* * *

 _Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._

* * *

 **Bubbler:** Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
 **Ladybug:** Sorry to burst your bubble.  
 **Alya:** _[from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)_

"Thanks for revealing yourself and everyone else to the him.", Mari.

"Sorry, I was just exited.", Alya.

"Not as much as you are now though.", Mari.

 **Ladybug:** No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.  
 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** _(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)_  
 **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** NOOO!  
 **Bubbler:** Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!  
 _(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)_  
 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**  
 **Ladybug:** LUCKY CHARM! _(The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? _(Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Could use a little work! Is that all you got? _(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_

"That is so freakin cool!", Kim.

Max then speaks a compliment, but in math, so no one understands.

 **Ladybug:** Got it! _(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)_ Cat Noir, cover me! _(Cat Noir takes the pipe)_  
 **Cat Noir:** Go on! _(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_  
 **Ladybug:** Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. _(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)_ Time to de-evilize! _(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)_ Gotcha! _(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)_ Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! _(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_  
 **Nino:** Who? Dude. _(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_  
 **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Pound it!

All their friends clap.

 _(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)_  
 **Hawk Moth:** You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! _(His window screen closes)_

 _"NO YOU WONT!", Everyone said._

* * *

 _Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._

* * *

 **Gabriel:** _[on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?_  
 **Nathalie:** Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
 **Gabriel:** Good. _(He disconnects)_  
 **Nathalie:** _(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift._

"She wouldn't!", Adrian.

 _She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father._

"I'm sooo sorry Mari!", Adrian.

"It's ok, you were happy and that's all that maters an-", Adrian breaks the conversation by wrapping her in a kiss.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Alya screams...**_ _REALLY loud causing everyone to cover their ears_ _ **."MY SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP, IT'S HAPPPPPPPPPPENNNNNNNNNINGGGGG! I NEEEEEEEEEEEED MY PHONE, WHERE IS IT?!"**_

"I'm pretty sure the person or thing that brought us here doesn't want us recording or taking any pictures.", Nino said calming his girlfriend down before she does some real damage, like breaking her seat.

 **Adrien:** Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. _(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)_

* * *

 _Scene: Outside school._

* * *

 **Chloé:** _(Screaming at Sabrina)_ What do you mean not for a week?  
 **Sabrina:** _(scared)_ There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.  
 **Chloé:** So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! _(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)_

Everyone laughs and says that she deserves it.

 **Alya:** _[to Marinette]_ Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.  
 **Adrien:** Hey girls! _(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_  
 **Marinette:** _[to Alya]_ Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
 **Adrien:** _[to Nino]_ Hey, dude.  
 **Alya:** Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
 **Adrien:** Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? _(Marinette looks surprised)_ He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.  
 **Nino:** Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
 **Adrien:** Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-  
 **Nino:** We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
 **Alya:** _[to Marinette]_ You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.  
 **Marinette:** But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
 **Alya:** Aw, Marinette. _(They hug.)_ You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. _(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)_

"I will, I did, and I do.", Adrian said and this time Mari pulled him in to kiss.

Alya then does the same thing , but freaks out 100x more and ends up breaking her right seat handle. Nino knew it. He sighed.

 **I'm back and no, I'm not dead. I told you in my last chapter that I would not be updating for a while because of my school project. It is worth like more than half of my grades on 3 subjects. And everyone that know me knows that I have panic attacks when this time comes. I am not the best when it comes to science and math. The writing portion was okay, but I had to write like 20 pages in one day and that is impossible. I don't know what I got yet, but wish me luck, we get our grades next week. Anyways, back to this, I will be trying to update every week. I am not as busy now as I was when I first started writing, but like always I'm not going to make promises that I can't keep. Thanks a lot to everyone who is still keeping up with me. In the comments, it would be nice if you tell me your favorite ship from ADRIANETTE, MARICHAT,LADYNOIR,OR LADRIAN. Mine is obviously Adrianette. The one that is commented the most will be Alya's pick. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **As Always**

 **-Fundant**


	7. SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while. Aperrently, I was 1 of the 20 people in our school who won the project. And I was freaking out for no reason! ? So know I can freak out 100 times more.** ** _yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._** **? ﾟﾘﾔ** **? So I am pretty sure that I wont be able to finish the review for all of the episodes before season 2 comes out, but how knows? I mean I freakin WON MY SCHOOL PROJECT and...I am just going to stop before you guys want to COMMENT RUDE STUFF. I'm sorry I am at shool right now and Today has been a bad day, soooo ya that is all I have to say, I'm really sorry guys.**

 **\- Fundant**


End file.
